


Family Doesn't Leave Family Behind

by KitBlack



Series: Fics based around Original Poems [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But nobody talks, F/F, F/M, Fudge was an incompetent ass, He isn't unscathed from it, He really wants to fuck Percy however, M/M, Multi, Oliver wants to punch something because these people are ridiculous, Percy has feelings, Percy is Hurting, Percy is trying, Percy served under four assholes, Percy's Brothers are Really Protective of him, So is the rest of the family, and he loves it, because he feels he doesn't deserve them, but refuses to admit them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitBlack/pseuds/KitBlack
Summary: The war affected everyone, some more than others. When the war ended the Weasley Family buried none of their own, but that doesn't mean they escaped unharmed. They have all changed and now they have to reconnect and try to cope as a family, without knowing who anyone is anymore. Percy struggles most of all, he wants to be apart of his family again but doesn't feel he deserves it after all he's done. The family tries to fix things between everyone, and especially Percy, but all they end up doing is making everything worse.And Oliver Wood would just like to escort Percy to the Ministry "Thank Merlin the War is Over" Gala. (Percy would just like it if Oliver liked him)(AKA: The one where Oliver loves Percy, Percy refuses to believe it despite loving Oliver back, and the Weasley Family and Company tries to help and makes molehills into mountains.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned HP then I wouldn't be in debt and living in my brothers' hand-me-downs. I have no intent to profit.

All it takes is  
A Moment  
A Second  
A Word  
A Glance  
to change a life  
It's a shame  
to judge a life  
That you could Change  
If you stopped and gave  
One Moment  
One Second  
One Word  
One Glance  
You Would see them  
Much More Clearly  
To see the pain, the loneliness  
the hurt  
We Cause  
and yet,  
You Never Stop  
To see the Pain of Others  
So Wrapped up in yourself


End file.
